


Hamilchat: France

by orphan_account



Series: Ham 'n kik [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, Group chat, KIK, M/M, Worry, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The last thing I will post for, awhile sorry my dudes I can't really post cause I won't have internet. Sorry again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The last thing I will post for, awhile sorry my dudes I can't really post cause I won't have internet. Sorry again.

NetflixandNyQuil: has anyone seen Thomas?

HamSandwich: he wasn't in debate

Freckledqueer: he wasn't in English

WineMom: and he wasn't at dance, so he missed the whole day

SweetiePie: he hasn't texted you?

NetflixandNyQuil: no he hasn't at all today

NetflixandNyQuil: I'm quite concerned

Angle: if hasn't made contact with you he gotta be dead

PegMe: no, he would call them from the great beyond just to complain

SweetiePie: no guys really this is weird

NetflixandNyQuil: I'm not sure where he might be

NetflixandNyQuil: I Haven't done anything in recent time to anger him

SweetiePie: maybe he ran out of minutes and /can't/ text you

NetflixandNyQuil: possibly

NetflixandNyQuil: honestly I have no clue and I am worried

HamSandwich: he's like 6'4 he's fine

SewMe: he wasn't in the dorm this morning

NetflixandNyQuil: that's not good

Freckledqueer: I'm sure he's fine james, maybe he's in the lounge and fell asleep

NetflixandNyQuil: I'm not running around in a panic but still it's odd

WineMom: he would never miss dance though

WineMom: im personally very concerned for my friends well being

Freckledqueer: he makes a good point, I mean they basically breathe dance

NetflixandNyQuil: you all are no good when it comes to moral support

NetflixandNyQuil: assure me he's not dead, and not do the opposite

Freckledqueer: sorry mads it's just weird

2 hours ago

NetflixandNyQuil: has Thomas talked to any of you??

Freckledqueer: you still haven't seen him?

SweetiePie: he could never go this long without dragging Hamilton

NetflixandNyQuil: please guys I can't find him

NetflixandNyQuil: I've called like 56 times

SewMe: James, James chill my guy he's fine I'm sure of it

NetflixandNyQuil: but what if he's not?

NetflixandNyQuil: what if he has been raped or murdered and in a dirty ditch somewhere?

NetflixandNyQuil: how do you know he's okay?? None of us have seen him, he hasn't called me. He didn't tell me he was going anywhere

Freckledqueer: and James is the level headed one

SweetiePie: no one would murder Thomas, james.

HamSandwich: I mean

Angle: not the time Alexander

Angle: your just jumping to conclusions James he's fine I'm positive

NetflixandNyQuil: only fools are positive

1 hour ago

NetflixandNyQuil: what are the symptoms of a panic attack

NetflixandNyQuil: I'm pretty sure I'm having one now

HamSandwich: breathe James, me and the guys are looking around the campus for him

Freckledqueer: he won't stay out past dark hes too chicken

SewMe: honestly

NetflixandNyQuil: that's it

NetflixandNyQuil: he's gone, my Thomas is gone

NetflixandNyQuil: never got to say goodbye hurts the most

HamSandwich: he really has rubbed his dramatics off on you hasn't he?

NetflixandNyQuil: I don't know what to do

2 hours ago

NetflixandNyQuil: I'm sobbing guys

Freckledqueer: we looked all over James

HamSandwich: mabye he's with his parents??

WineMom. You can't file a missing persons report until 24 hours of their disappearance

HamSandwich: we are not filling a missing persons report laf

10 minutes ago

TrueFrancophile: oH HONEY IM SO SORRY

TrueFrancophile: I LEFT MY PHONE IN MY SUITCASE sO I COULDN'T CALL YOU, JEMMY

NetflixandNyQuil: I HAVE BEEN FREAKING OUT ALL DAY THOMAS WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU DOING THAT YOU REQUIRED TO PUT YOUR PONE IN A GOD DAMN SUIT CASE

TrueFrancophile: my parents invited me to a last minute trip to France and I had to put everything in a bag, honey I'm so sorry

NetflixandNyQuil: I honest to god thought you where dead

Freckledqueer: the day Thomas fucked up real bad

HamSandwich: I will never let you live this down

SweetiePie: not in a dirty ditch

 


End file.
